


Thawing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Marie's cold.  Logan's gonna take care of that.<br/>Disclaimer:  Do I look like Stan Lee to you?  Seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Leni!

It was cold, way colder than a Southern girl likes, even if she once planned a trip to Alaska. Marie pulled her jacket tighter, watching how her breath plumed out like ostrich feathers. Logan had just gotten the fire to burning, so it’d be a little bit before it actually started providing warmth. In the mean time, the cabin at least seemed weather proof, otherwise, there’d be drifts of snow inside it. 

“Here.” Logan came back by her, draping a heavy quilt over her shoulders. 

Marie caught hold of it, pulling it even closer. It carried the same chill as the cabin, but she knew it’d warm up soon. “How did you find this place?”

Logan cocked his eyebrow at her, giving her a smirk. 

“Oh.” Marie huddled deeper into the couch, hoping she wasn’t sharing it with a family of mice. It didn’t smell like rodents, but her nose could be frozen. How would she know? “There aren’t mice here, are there?”

“I don’t smell ‘em,” he called from where he was digging around in a cupboard. 

“Can you smell anything?” 

Logan pulled out to give her another look 

Marie rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket closer. Her feet had to be chunks of ice. She tried wriggling her toes, sucking in a breath when pain bloomed instead. Stretching her legs toward the fire, she bit her lip. 

“You need to get out of those shoes,” Logan said, right behind her, making her jump. 

“Logan!” she slapped at his hand, scowling when he dodged with a grin. 

He came around in front of her, squatting down. Picking up her foot, he rested it on his knee and unzipped her boot. “You know, you shoulda worn practical boots.”

Marie twisted her foot in his hand, admiring her boot. “They look good, don’t they?”

Logan pulled it off of her foot, setting it aside. “Looks ain’t everything.” 

She snorted. “Tell that to all the girls on television commercials.” 

“Nah. I’ll just tell you.” He grinned at her, showing a lot of teeth. 

Butterflies fluttered through her stomach. “Tell me what?” 

“Don’cha wanna know why I asked you up here?” 

Marie tried not to wriggle when Logan rubbed the arch of her foot with his thumb. “I thought you said you wanted a break from the school?” 

“Well, that too.” He picked up her other foot, pulling the zipper down. Slowly. With his finger dipping inside to run along her white cotton sock. “But I thought maybe you’d like a little break away, too.” 

“What are you doing, Logan?” 

Tossing her boot aside, he kissed the top of her foot through the sock. And grinned before nipping her big toe. 

“Oh.” _That’s_ what he was doing. Marie shivered, but this time, it wasn’t from the cold. “You gonna keep me warm, Logan?”

“That’s part of the plan.” He crawled up over her, the heat of his body warming her thighs. “Like to hear more about it?”

Marie pouted. “Why do I think there’ll be more showing than telling?” 

“Maybe ‘cause you know me, darlin’.” Logan kissed her, too quick to let her power leech his strength away. 

The fire burned warm now, in its grate, and Logan was better than any blanket. Her feet felt toasty warm, and part of her was definitely thawing out. Marie laced her arms around Logan, tugging at the duck curls at the nape of his neck. “Well, Logan, you sure know how to warm a girl up.” His chuckle sent heat straight through her body, better even than a shot of whiskey. Pretty soon, she’d have to loosen her jacket and lose the blanket. If Logan didn’t get rid of them for her, first.


End file.
